Muérdago
by Auryl
Summary: Lisa Cuddy haría lo que fuera por complacer a sus benefactores, hasta montar una fiesta en el Hospital en plena Nochebuena para satisfacer a uno amante de las tradiciones Navideñas. [HousexCuddy]


**Disclaimer:** Si la idea o los personajes me pertenecieran de algún modo, ya haría mucho tiempo que House y Cuddy estarían liados n.n xDD

**Summary:** Lisa Cuddy haría lo que fuera por complacer a sus benefactores, hasta montar una fiesta en el Hospital en plena Nochebuena para satisfacer a uno amante de las tradiciones Navideñas. HousexCuddy

**Muérdago**

Nevaba la mañana de un 24 de diciembre sobre Nueva Jersey; prometía ser un día de Nochebuena encantador, con las calles blancas, niños paseando felices con sus bufandas y gorritos, y Papás Noeles repartiendo regalos a diestro y siniestro frente a los centros comerciales.

En el Hospital Universitario Princeton-Plainsboro sin embargo, no daban a basto. Lisa Cuddy avanzaba sin descanso y sin obstáculos aparentes por los pasillos, sorteando enfermeras y montones de niños resfriados arrullados por padres preocupados, y que en otro momento se hubiera tomado la molestia de darles caramelos y una dulce sonrisa, pero que simplemente ahora no le importaba.  
La Directora del Hospital llevaba en sus manos una carta mal cuidada y sus ojos de acero lanzando miradas asesinas a quien osaba interponerse en su camino le facilitaba bastante más su carrera. El único estudiante que se atrevió a meterse con ella en el ascensor salió con un puchero y jurando que, si hubiera podido, el aparato hubiera avanzado el doble de rápido.

Finalmente, Cuddy llegó al Departamento de Diagnóstico Clínico y frunció los labios antes de entrar; las cortinas de las paredes acristaladas estaban entornadas, con lo que alcanzaba a ver a House y Wilson inclinados y haciendo algo, pero sin inmutarse de forma alguna, y eso la sorprendió; ¿no habían oído desde el pasillo el repiqueteo de los tacones? Diciéndose a sí misma que lo que estaba haciendo **no** era espiar, acercó su oído a la puerta y la suave voz de Wilson acudió con claridad.

.-No me lo puedo creer, ¿de verdad _vas_ a hacerlo?

.-Ya me conoces, me gusta jugar con ella.

.-Oh, pero esto es peor que humillarla frente a sus empleados. Cuddy te va a matar.

Llegados a este punto, a Lisa no le gustaba el cariz que iba tomando la conversación. De hecho, no le gustaba _nada_, así que tragándose el respetuoso toque a la puerta antes de entrar, la empujó con energía y los brazos en jarra.  
Los dos médicos que estaban hablando en la sala la miraron en diferentes grados de perplejidad; James Wilson, sentado elegantemente y bebiendo una taza de café, alzó las cejas ante la inesperada visita; Greg House, jugando a la _Game Boy_, rodó los ojos y consideró que aquel era un buen momento para empezar sus consultas.

.-Vaya Jefa, que sorpresa tan agradable, pero da la casualidad que empieza mi turno en la clínica… - dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa e intentando agarrar el bastón, pero ella fue más rápida y se lo arrebató de las manos, con lo que tuvo que mantenerse sentado.

.-Ah, no, de eso nada. Los pacientes pueden esperar cinco minutos.

House la miró alarmado.

.- ¡Cuddy! ¡Piensa en los pobres niños en peligro de muerte!

Ella le lanzó una mirada incrédula, enarcando una elegante ceja, mientras Wilson – cuyos ojos ya habían entrado en contacto visual con la nota mal escrita que Cuddy sujetaba apretadamente en una mano – se levantaba con una sonrisa, decidiendo que no le requerirían.

.-Disculpadme, pero tengo que irme…

Ninguno de los otros se percató, o se dio cuenta pero lo ignoró, porque Cuddy olvidó momentáneamente la conversación escuchada al otro lado de la puerta y meneó el papel arrugado frente a los ojos de su médico, quien los llevó al techo con una mueca de dolor.

.- ¿Me puedes explicar qué es esto!

.-Mujer, así, sin un examen exhaustivo ni nada, me parece una nota de disculpa. – aventuró House, intentando disimuladamente alcanzar su bastón y huir lejos.

.- ¿Qué? No, _no_ es una nota de disculpa. Si fuera una nota de disculpa, no estaría aquí. Es una nota de _rechazo_, House, de _tu_ negación a la invitación para la fiesta de esta noche.

El médico esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Sus dedos rozaban ya el ansiado bastón de madera.

.-Sí, también se puede decir así. Y tú sigues aquí dándome el coñazo porque…

Ella apretó la mandíbula tan fuerte que sus dientes rechinaron. Ahora venía la parte que había temido desde que había recibido la nota que declinaba la invitación.

.-Porque tienes que venir. – respondió finalmente, apartando la mirada y cruzando los brazos por encima del pecho.

Cuando House ya tenía sujetado el mango de su vía de escape, algo le llamó más la atención. Cuddy respondiéndole con evasivas, la Mujer de Hielo apartándole la mirada, la Todopoderosa Decana de Medicina dejando a medias una discusión con su Némesis. Interesante.

.-Hombre, no me cuesta nada, pero es que no comprendo por qué tanta necesidad de constar con mi presencia, no sé de nadie que quiera que esté por aquí esta noche…

Lisa le lanzó una mirada asesina, sabiendo lo que House quería que dijera, mientras éste se volvía a acomodar en su sillón con una sonrisa burlona.

.-Sabes que a nuestro nuevo benefactor, el señor Dums, le encantan las tradiciones Navideñas y admira mucho tus métodos de diagnóstico, Dios sabe por qué, y me ha pedido expresamente que asistas a la fiesta de esta noche, para poder charlar contigo…

.-Bueno, si es por complacer a un benefactor y teniendo en cuenta lo bien que me llevaba con el anterior, no termino de ver por qué tendría que hacerlo…

Cuddy apretó más los dientes y se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos, mirando al hombre que sonreía socarronamente frente a ella. Inspiró hondo y le clavó los ojos grises, convencida de que sería capaz de todo por el bien de su hospital, mientras House se frotaba las manos.

.-Está bien, House. Quiero que vengas esta noche. _Necesito_ que vengas esta noche.

El médico se incorporó con mueca triunfante.

.-Mujer, con un simple 'por favor' me hubiera bastado.

Lisa suspiró muy cansada de pronto, y aún tenía muchas cosas que preparar.

.-Sí, ya. A las nueve y media en la puerta del Hospital. Se puntual o te juro que lo único que pisarás durante los próximos seis meses será el suelo de la clínica.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, la Decana giró sobre sus tacones y salió airadamente del despacho. Dentro, House la observaba alejarse con una sonrisa indescifrable, mientras se llevaba una taza de café a los labios.

.-Así que al señor Dums le encantan las tradiciones Navideñas, ¿eh, Lisa? Interesante…

**&·&·&**

A las nueve y cuarto, Lisa Cuddy iba de un lado a otro sin descanso y sin poder mantenerse quieta en un mismo sitio. Faltaban quince minutos para que los invitados comenzaran a llegar y a soltar fallos y defectos por esas boquitas que ella daba de comer, así que tenía que estar todo perfecto para cuando vinieran.

Las mesas estaban elegantemente alineadas al fondo, cubiertas por bonitos manteles de lino y cubertería de porcelana; había una pequeña pista de baile improvisada a uno de los lados, y barra libre al otro; y en el centro de la enorme sala se elevaba hacia lo alto un precioso árbol de Navidad perfectamente adornado. Cuddy sonrió satisfecha. Aquello sin duda sería una maravillosa sorpresa para el señor Dums.

De pronto, sus zapatos negros de Prada de alto tacón pisaron algo que no debería estar allí, y Lisa dirigió curiosamente sus ojos grises hacia el suelo, donde había una pequeña pegatina en forma de estrella; levantó la mirada y vio que justo encima colgaba del techo una planta de muérdago. Cuddy se escandalizó; ¡aquello no debería estar allí! Indignada, revisó el comedor y se dio cuenta de que habían sido colocados sin su conocimiento docenas más de muérdagos sobre pequeñas estrellitas.

La directora se mordió el labio inferior; ¡horror! ¡Faltaban cinco minutos y los primeros invitados estaban ya en el vestíbulo! Durante el segundo previo a que las primeras parejas entraran y alabaran la maravillosa decoración, sintió ganas de estrangular con sus propias manos al gracioso que le había gastado aquella broma de mal gusto.  
En ese momento, la respuesta entró por su propio pie y ayudada de un bastón en el salón. Durante un segundo, los ojos de ella se encontraron con los de él, y una sonrisa burlona acudió a los labios de House, mientras la Decana sentía que estallaba por dentro.

.- ¡Doctora Cuddy! Vaya, está usted realmente deslumbrante. – le dijo una vocecita afable tras ella.

Cuddy se giró y comprobó con una sonrisa nerviosa que era el señor Dums quien la hablaba; un ancianito enjuto de pelo blanco y dulces maneras. Ella se sonrosó y se obligó a mostrarse tranquila y confiada. No perdería de nuevo el dinero para su hospital por culpa de las gracias de House.

.- ¿Qué le parece la fiesta, señor Dums?

Al benefactor se le iluminaron los ojos, paseando la mirada por la sala hermosamente decorada.

.- ¡Ah, preciosa, preciosa! El árbol es maravilloso, no me lo esperaba, me recuerda a las fiestas de niño en casa de mis abuelos. ¡Y el muérdago! – para sorpresa de Cuddy, el anciano sonrió aún más – Una idea perfecta, doctora. ¡Me encantan las sorpresas, y la cantidad de parejas que se habrán formado bajo esas plantas! Ojalá alguien quede bajo el muérdago junto a otra persona, ¿no sería adorable, doctora Cuddy?

Ella sonrió forzosamente, pensando por un momento que lo que tenía en mente hacer con House en esos momentos era de todo menos adorable.

.-Por supuesto, señor Dums.

La fiesta continuó sin más incidentes; el doctor Foreman bebió de nuevo algo más de la cuenta y esta vez intentó insinuarse a Chase, quien lo alejó con un sonrojo antes de ir a buscar a la doctora Cameron para sacarla a bailar.  
Para sorpresa y desconcierto de Cuddy, House no apareció cerca de ella para molestarla ni antes ni durante la cena, que hubiera resultado amena y tranquila si no fuera por esa sensación de que se le estaba escapando algo; a fin de cuentas, no era propia de él la actitud que estaba tomando el Jefe de diagnósticos.

Durante el primer baile, los músicos contratados por Lisa Cuddy no tocaron la canción que ella les había dejado claramente especificada, por ser una de sus favoritas y darse ese pequeño lujo. Sin embargo, la que interpretaron en su lugar le recordaba vagamente a algo, a alguien, a un sentimiento perdido…

Suspirando ligeramente, se abrazó a sí misma observando como las parejas comenzaban a llenar la pista, viendo entre ellas a Chase y Cameron bailar abrazados, y sintiéndose muy sola de pronto.  
Una mano fría le apretó ligeramente el hombro desnudo, y ella se estremeció, girándose para encontrarse a House ofreciéndole una mano con una pícara sonrisa.

.- ¿Bailamos, doctora Cuddy?

Ella no pudo sino reprimir una risa y mirar a su médico con expresión resignada, renunciando ya a que House dejara de fingir tirarle los tejos. Sin embargo, la mano seguía allí, extendida frente a Lisa, y ella se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior. Dos pueden jugar a este juego, pensó, mientras se ponía en pie y aceptaba la invitación.

Lentamente, a causa de la cojera de House, comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de esa canción sosegada y melancólica que tantas veces había despertado en ella algo de debilidad. Sin embargo, esta vez él no parecía dispuesto a burlarse de que hubiera aceptado bailar con el siempre insoportable misántropo doctor, y tampoco había intentado meterla mano como se esperaría, sino que la miraba con una extraña expresión, mitad diversión mitad… ¿disfrute?

.-Llegaste puntual por una vez, ¿eh? – bromeó ella con voz cantarina, rompiendo el cómodo silencio.

.-De hecho, llegué una hora antes que tú, jefa. – contestó él, pensativo.

Cuddy frunció ligeramente los labios, mientras daba un suave golpecito en el hombro del médico.

.-Ah, sí. Tampoco pudiste quedarte quieto con lo del muérdago, ¿no?

House inclinó la cabeza para nivelar la obvia diferencia de altura, con una peligrosa sonrisa bailándole en los labios. Repentinamente, Lisa supo que no le gustaría ser la causa de esa provocativa expresión, reprimiendo un escalofrío.

.-Pensaba que al señor Dums le gustaban las tradiciones Navideñas, sólo quería ayudar.

En algún momento, Cuddy supo que la cercanía de Greg House no sería beneficiosa para ella, y tuvo la decencia de apartar ruborizada la mirada; siguieron bailando de forma ligera, lánguida, vaporosa, suscitando murmullos a su alrededor, dando vueltas y más vueltas, pero de pronto House la detuvo en medio de la pista.  
Sorprendida, Lisa alzó los ojos grises para encontrarse con la sonrisa amable del médico. No, momento. No era la sonrisa amable. House no tenía sonrisas _amables_. Era una sonrisa más bien inquietante que no ayudaba para nada al hecho de que las manos siempre frías de él se calentaran al cerrarse alrededor de la espalda descubierta de ella y le provocaran escalofríos.

.- ¡Oh, doctora Cuddy! ¡Usted ha sido la primera! – gorgojeó feliz una voz aflautada muy cerca de ellos.

Entornando la mirada suspicazmente y terriblemente confusa, Cuddy pudo observar por el rabillo del ojo al pequeño benefactor conteniéndose para no dar saltos de alegría, y al resto de la gente congregada a su alrededor; de pronto una idea absurda se le formó en la cabeza.  
Clavó los ojos con horror en House, que seguía sonriendo, y esta vez captó el mensaje: _¡Gané!_  
Casi con miedo, elevó la mirada y se topó con un insolente muérdago que la observaba desde las alturas como burlándose de ella.

.-Oh, no. – gimió, pensando que aquello no la podía estar pasando.

.- ¡Ups! Lo siento jefa, parece que me detuve en el sitio menos indicado. – simuló disculparse House, abriendo los ojos con diversión. Ella le lanzó una mirada asesina.

.-No estarás hablando en serio, ¿verdad? – le susurró entre dientes, clavándole las uñas en los hombros.

Él alzó las cejas provocativamente.

.-Cuidado cariño, me haces daño. – comentó. Lisa se ruborizó hasta la raíz de los rizos negros, mientras detrás de ellos la gente sonreía divertida, sabiendo perfectamente la tensión que había habido desde siempre entre su directora y el médico más indomable. El señor Dums reía feliz y seguía soltando comentarios. Cuddy se mordió el labio inferior y le miró suplicante.

.-No me puedo creer que estés haciendo esto.

Pero eso sólo pareció aumentar más la diversión de House.

.-Vamos, _Lisa_, el público espera.

Ella no podía ocultar su desesperación, sintiéndose estúpida por haber creído que esa noche House no tenía malas intenciones y sólo trataba de pactar una pequeña tregua por unas horas.  
Muy cerca de ellos, Wilson se dio una palmada en la frente sin poder disimular una sonrisa _Te dije que te iba a matar…_

Entonces, House la atrajo contra su pecho sin romper el contacto visual que mantenían. Cuddy le miraba con los ojos estrechados, imaginando todos los castigos posibles para él, y aún así no pudo esconder el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda y que el brillante médico interpretó correctamente.  
Corrió los dedos subiendo por su espalda hasta descansar en su nuca, deslizándolos con una suavidad y lentitud que – odiaba admitirlo – estaba quebrando el poco dominio de sí misma que la quedaba.

Inclinándose un poco más hasta que ambos rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia, House esbozó una de esas sonrisas peligrosas que tanto temía su jefa.

.-Sé que me odias en estos momentos, pero… - _los dedos se enroscaron en un mechón de cabello rizado y acariciaron el lóbulo de su oreizado y acariciaron lho...to temente dn su nuca, deslizl que manten matar...alofrtimiento perdido...la ver por quja_. – no voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad… - _los_ _labios susurrando donde segundos antes estuvieran sus dedos, la respiración pesada _– de demostrarte que yo… - _una ligera caricia sintiendo el pulso de ella bajo el cuello, un jadeo de sus propios labios que la desconcertó frente a docenas de personas_ – puedo hacerte perder _todo_ tu control.

La besó, mientras un '¡Oh!' general se extendía por toda la sala como una exhalación y regresaba a la pareja.

La besó, mientras pensaba que el mundo y las reglas y todo daba igual y sólo le importaba la mujer furiosa y tierna contra su pecho.

La besó, y por un glorioso segundo, se sintió en paz consigo mismo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Labios luchando por el control, acariciándose con suavidad y mordiéndose sin previo aviso, atrapando al otro entre ellos; dientes que arañaban y probaban la tibieza de la boca del otro; lenguas que exploraban y se enzarzaban en su lucha particular, lamiendo y curando las heridas que causaban.  
Dedos furtivos, que se perdían entre los rizos y por los pliegues del vestido negro y de la camisa azul, manos curiosas que provocaban estremecimientos siguiendo el pulso del corazón.

Cuando se separaron, ella tenía los labios enrojecidos y un tierno rubor en las mejillas; él estaba despeinado y la miraba con pícara expresión. Por un segundo, nadie dijo nada, no se movió ni un músculo.  
House sonrió como sólo él sabía hacerlo, y Cuddy le aguantó la mirada reprimiendo las ganas de morderse el labio inferior en busca del sabor que le había dejado en la boca, con la sorpresa aún empañando su mirada gris.  
Buceando en cada mirada, ambos demasiado desinteresados como para sentirse realmente así, sabiendo que acaban de abrir la caja de Pandora y, sin embargo, ella aún en brazos de él, y él aún acariciándola la nuca, no pareció tan importante.

La voz triunfante del médico australiano rompió el solemne silencio.

.-Foreman, me debes cien pavos.

**&·&·&**

_¡Ulas! n.n ¿Qué tal? ¿Os gustó? Personalmente me gustó bastante, teniendo en cuenta que es la primera vez que escribo un contacto directo entre House y Cuddy… n/n _

_No creo que tenga segunda parte, pero un buen número de reviews podría hacerme cambiar de opinión xDD ;)_

_Besitos!_

5


End file.
